One-piece cable ties utilizing a cable tie strap with teeth engaging a locking wedge are generally well-known for securing a bundle of wires or cables. Cable ties are well known and generally include an elongated strap body integrally formed with a head having a strap body passageway which includes a strap body locking mechanism for securing the strap body around a bundle of wires or cables.
However, known cable tie apparatuses only wrap wires and cables and do not provide mounting of other devices except by routing the cable tie's strap body over the device and securing it to the bundle of wires or cables.